oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
My Big Little
It was not hotter than usual, but a radiating heat covered the island of Elbaf, an island filled with warrior . The island's emperor, a titan of tremendous size, found himself in massive oasis of fresh cool water with a humongous container of ale at hand. Beside him was his best friend and his army's Chief of Staff, who was still sweating despite enjoying the water due to his thick boned body. It was silent, the two were surprisingly calm despite their intoxicated state. Tamotsu the gazed at his leader and began to speak. "Have you ever considered becoming a pirate...Like, pirates from around the globe have come here and attempted to ally or conquer this island for decades, but you've continuously rejected all of them. Is it because you, yourself, is interested in becoming one at some point." After an awkward silence filled the air, Redbeard finally found his words and responded."Do you not see where we are...why would you ever think I'd ever risk that. It would be a crime to give up this lifestyle for something as childish as piracy....Though I do say this...if I were not king...the temptation of being a notorious pirates would definitely peek my interest." he spat, chugging down the remain ale in the container. "Like hell anyone would ever follow you out to sea...If we weren't a warrior nation I'd doubt you'd even be a close to nobility." Tamotsu retorted, letting out an awfully loud burst of laughter. As Tamotsu was unable to control his laughter, Redbeard surveyed the area abruptly. "We're there hundred of women around us....Where the bitches at?" Boudica approached them fairly casually, her face contorted with a disappointment after overhearing the general’s last statement. Unlike the two giants before her, she was dressed, with all of her clothes on. She had truly been surprised when the messengers informed her that their Emperor was here, of all places; It made her question whether their message about her arrival was received, or perhaps this was how they greeted guest on Elbaf. Boudica expected nothing less of this barbaric nation, a country filled with nothing but cowards who sat and watched her people be labeled criminals. She almost huffed in anger, yet, she was sent, in part due to her being a Giant, to attempt an acquaintance between herself, and her Yonko, Daikaku. Still, she felt uneasy returning to a nation her own ancestors cast away for war. She brushed her crimson, red hair to the side of her face, behind her ears to ensure that they didn’t hopelessly flap in front of her visage during her presentation. “Emperor Barbossa,” Boudica begun formally, “I’m Boudica, a representative of the Monk Pirates led by Yonko Daikaku. To start, I would like to thank you for having me.” Boudica was almost disgraced presenting to the Emperor in this manner, as if he was some superior to hers. In her eyes, he was nothing but a barbarian, a descendent of foolish men who held no conviction. Such was a popular opinion of the Giants of Elbaf from other giants who did not descend from these lands. “I’ve come to talk about a possible partnership between the Monk Pirates and Elbaf. So, if you would care to listen, I would be gracious.” Rather than being flooded with women of races and species, Redbeard was surprised to see a woman of demonic titan descent appear in front of him. He could sense the animosity coming from her body, the Warriors of Elbaf and those of the Oceani Archipelago have not gotten along for centuries. Hearing her words, a large grin emerged on his face. "The pleasure is all mine, Boudica. But, before we get to business I imagine you ought to be tired from your journey here." he paused then continued, "Why don't join us in the water and let us take care of ya." Despite the smell of alcohol coming from his mouth, Redbeard radiated with confidence and charisma. Tamotsu watched as Redbeard played his usual game. "I swear you think these pirates would learn." he thought, referring to the fact that Redbeard attempts to seduce all female ambassadors of these crews before turning them down. It was something he actually enjoyed doing, and was probably why most crews send males. Boudica somehow forced a smile in response to Redbeards question. "I would love to, believe me, but I'm a Devil Fruit user. Water and I have a terrible relationship." Her serious expression returned. "Thus if you don't mind, I would love to actually get back to business. The waves are getting much more energetic, and I would hate to be trapped away from my own empire. I've made a great sacrifice coming here today." As both Redbeard and Tamotsu were both devil fruit users themselves, they gazed at each-other with displeasure as she made a childish excuse. No longer amused by her antagonistic vibes, Redbeard stood up from the oasis, displaying his unnatural size for a warrior giant even surpassing the Monk Pirate's ambassador. His iconic grin suddenly faded as he grabbed his towel from his servant, who had been patiently waiting till he was done with his relaxation. "Follow me inside..." Boudica looked up in a weak delight, her mood having been improved as Redbeard spared her his foolish antics. "Thanks," she started, following Redbeard inside of his castle, "I'll apologize for seeming crude, but this is a rather important matter to address. I can't spare any time, especially since me stepping outside of my own territory is dangerous. The World Government doesn't particularly care for my people if you remember correctly." "Yea..sure..." Redbeard responded, appearing to be uninterested in her little side conversation as she did not give much attention to his own. Making their way to his study, Redbeard covered himself in a thick rob and grabbed another barrel of Elbaf's most famous ale. "So..what do the uh.....Monk Pirates...?" he intentionally paused, displaying his rather faint interest in the matter. "Yes, what do the Monk Pirates have to offer Elbaf?" Boudica put her hands onto her hip defiantly. She could easily detect his distant thoughts, as if he cared nothing about these talks. What kind of King he was. "Am I bothering you or something?" "For someone who wanted to get straight to business, you sure are going off on a lot of tangents." Redbeard responded, wondering why Boudica had yet to offer her proposal. "As those humans say it, time is indeed money, so let's not waste it...." “For starters, we’re a Yonko’s crew. We control the very seas that this island is settled upon; the New World. Allying with us offer up greater trade routes, which in turn, creates more economic opportunities within your nation, and ours. While Elbaf is a rather large territory, it is but a single kingdom. Our territory is composed of many different kingdoms that have united under a single banner, Daikaku’s.” She smiled in satisfaction. “That’s just the tip of the iceberg honestly. We can into more depth about what area of your fiscal policies will benefit the most if you would like.” She threw quite the sales pitch. In all honesty, Redbeard was kinda surprised. Demon giants are not praised for being the brightest of creatures. But despite her introductory pitch being a success, Redbeard still lacked any interest in her offer. "We don't trade often, and when we do we usually draw the short end of the stick because no one can supply the quantity along with the quality. And I definitely don't trust other monarchs, nor do I have any interest in being held as equals to a bunch of kingdoms that are reliant on a pirate crew." Sitting up in his chair, he more serious look appeared in his eye. "Don't try to act like we're the ones benefiting here. Your captain wants the Strongest Army in the World at his disposal. Now tell how does that benefit me?" “Please,” Boudica huffed, “No offense, Emperor Redbeard, but your armies are hardly anything to scoff at. Led by the right commander, I unfortunately, I’m not talking about you, only then can they truly be victorious. If you attacked any of the other Yonko, or another Kingdom, you would lead your warriors into slaughter. You benefit by being led by the Captain. In fact, I think you’re fortunate that he isn’t demanding your armies, but is offering a trade for your services.” She shook her head in amusement. “What do you have to say to that?” A fierce look emerged on Redbeard's face. For decades he protected this nation from danger and properly assessed every threat. Was this Boudica the Monk Pirates representative talking or Boudica the demon giant descendant. In all honesty, Redbeard didn't really care. Before doing something he probably shouldn't Redbeard took another gulp of his ale. Gently placing the barrel down, Redbeard gazed into Boudica's eyes. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I really wanna fuck you up right now.." he halted, realizing those may not have been his best choice of words but persisted anyways. "So, before things get ugly I'm going to have to suggest you be you leave...cause I really don't wanna kill you..." “Kill me?” Boudica scoffed, putting her hand chest as if she was just insulted. “What type of dirty harlot do you take me for? First, you try to seduce with me those cheap antics in that dirty smog you call a bath, then you insult my Yonko, and then you try to restrain yourself from killing me? Remember your place. You’re a descendant of cowards, nothing but scared ants that were too afraid to stand up to the dominating Kingdom. It’s why you have this good for nothing island.” Boudica continued, taking a step towards Redbeard, unintimidated by his size. “Just because you’re an overgrown ant, it doesn’t mean you’re any more skilled. It just means it’s more ass for me to kick. So, if you have a problem with me Redbeard, speak it to my face. Don’t hide behind that ale you drunk.” Dropping his barrel, Redbeard stood tall truly displaying the height different between the two. The time for words had passed and Redbeard was prepared to make the first move. But instead of striking at her incredible speed and power, Redbeard simply continued to stare her in the eyes. Suddenly a colossal force came down on the massive estate. Probably the best way to display his superiority over the demon titan. Accessing the , Redbeard's indomitable will came down upon them. But due to his rage caused by Boudica and his intoxicated state, Redbeard was not weary of his own building and amplified the attack. By using his Haoshoku haki as the medium, Redbeard also utilized , bring about an interesting phenomenon. Not only will Redbeard's spiritual will attempt to suffocate and subdue his target but by using his physical will in such a manner, the wave would feel like an external pushing down on her, as if he was manipulating gravity. "Now I want you to bow bitch!", Redbeard spat, hoping to see her fall to her knees as all the other arrogant bastard have before her. Back outside, Tamotsu sighed in discomfort. "That dumbass...he'll end bringing down the whole place if he keeps this up..." Boudica looked up, closing one eye as the pressure was physically exerted upon her, the gravity of Redbeard's massive will falling upon her. "Heh," she struggled, "I haven't seen such ambition since the captain." Within moments, Boudica fell onto one knee, almost willingly succumbing to the his anger. She chuckled weakly, shaking her head in disappointment. “I-I can’t believe this. Here I am, bowing to nothing. Or so, you’ll be in a moment.” A smirk slid onto her visage, as a swab of boggy spit flew from her mouth almost supernaturally, like it was being manipulated in some sort. Simultaneously, Boudica somersaulted backwards from her spot, utilizing her own busoshoku haki to break the grip that Redbeard had on her. It had seemed the entire thing was an act to draw Redbeard’s attention to his own ego, rather than her supposed assault, which, even at this moment, had yet to be released. As she rolled backwards, Boudica continued spitting globs of what seemed to be spit, showered with armament haki to ensure it would hit, yet, these globs were soft, and liquid, possessing no weight to them. As Boudica fell to her knee, Redbeard could not help but let out a confident smirk. But regardless of his gloating nature, Redbeard was not aloof the situation. "Spit..?" Redbeard thought, as the demon giant jumped backwards. While he was unable to truly assess the material, he had a feeling what was aimed at him was not spit. Deactivating his technique, Redbeard leaned backwards as he coated his hands pure darkness. As she generated more spit, Redbeard knew what needed to be done. "She's a high ranking Yonko crew member...shouldn't underestimate her." he contemplated, launching his next attack. Rather simple in concept, Redbeard brought his hands together, generating a massive powerful shockwave that would likely send the projecting away from him as it acted as a barrier between them while also creating some distance between he and her. While not truly maximizing his strength, Redbeard was displaying great force. The shockwave was more than powerful enough to target the infrastructure of the building, causing it to start to collapse. But the sole purpose of this was not to counter the projectiles. Despite the debris most likely obstructing her view of him, one could hear the electricity surrounding Redbeard's massive physique. Black in color, these bolts were generated through the his hands making contact and further developed through his own devil fruit. "Let's see what you can do" Boudica watched with disinterest as Redbeard unleashed his troubling shockwave, sending the building around them crumbling into pieces, yet, she remained unmoved. As the force of his reputable strength met her, it fell into her body, becoming a part of the endless bog that she bad become since her consumption of the Swamp logia. She continued staring at him, unmoved by his idle threats of using his own logia against hers. It was her pride that kept telling herself he was truly inferior to her; She believed it too, and she was set on proving it by taking his head. As her projectiles fell onto the floors due to Redbeard’s deflection, they expanded rapidly upon making contact, and furthered by her logia, they continued devouring the floors, and whatever it touched, sucking everything it encountered into a bottomless pit of muck and sludge. From her feet, the same phenomenon occurred. “I ate the swamp swamp fruit,” Boudica begun, folding her arms as her lower body revealed its true nature. “I’m going to turn this into my battlefield, Redbeard.” Soon, the entire room, and probably the entire building would be consumed in the invading slurry that was Boudica’s body, as she hoped to devour it all. While his counter-attack kept him from immediate harm, Redbeard was nowhere out of the woods. As he suspected, the supposed spit was none other than a devil fruit ability, a power of the Swamp Swamp Fruit. Utilizing her ability, Boudica planned to colonize the battlefield, hoping to give her the advantage in the long run. "What an ugly power..." he thought, taking a small leap upward in order to avoid being swallowed like his surroundings. As an seasoned combatant, Redbeard has fought a wide range of fighters with various abilities. Well aware of the devastating powers of a logia, Redbeard knew he needed to take control of the situation. "If you wanted to take something home with you, you could have just asked. You didn't have to go through all this trouble." he snicked, watching as his ruined castle sunk into the swamp. Airborne, Redbeard began his the assault. "Lemme show you the power of the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, an invincible devil fruit... Rainaku!" From his feet, Redbeard released a steady stream of black lightning. Unlike the usual blue lightning, this current was generated by the equal force of haki colliding. Usually taking the form of static electricity, Redbeard utilized fruit's power to harness the lightning, transform it to current electricity, generate more of it. The reason he would go Sthrough so much trouble was because this lightning was a product of Busoshoku: Koka colliding, creating energy that held similar properties to the progenitor technique. Essentially, this was a clever way for Redbeard to bypass the fact energy based logia's cannot coat their techniques in haki. Coming down at incredible speeds, the current rushed through the ground spreading like wildfire. The goal was simple, through the technique Redbeard wished to target Boudica's substantial body within the swamp and possibly bring about some damage to her as the technique not only held Busoshoku qualities but also fifty million volts of constantly flowing direct current. To most this would usually mean death, but Redbeard was almost positive this would not be here end. The surge of lightning tore through the atmosphere as they plummeted towards her swampy figure, splitting the very air in halves with its speed and strength, leaving chunks of plasma that violently collapsed into the endless bog that had become Boudica’s body. There was no time for her to admire the attack, the creative nature behind it, nor was there any time for her to fear such an assault either. There was only time to simply react. Channeling her own Haki through her body, the lightning haki imbued lightning bolts struck her swampy frame, finding itself simply absorbed in the bog. Boudica’s smile, wherever it may had been, for it seemed that the swamp continued to grow with the second, widened. A voice echoed from around Redbeard as he floated in the air carelessly, still sending surges of lightning that seemed to have no effect whatsoever on her body. “Swamp is an insulator you dumbass,” her voice teased, having become slightly distorted, the tone tainted with splashes of goo. “With my Busoshoku Haki messing up your bypass, there is nothing you can do but die!” Within seconds, from almost all directions, mud tentacles shot upwards to capture Redbeard, shooting into the atmosphere with almost no remorse. The tentacles spread out in a multitude of directions, tens to hundreds of them flying upwards over a large distance to ensure that even if he moved—for Boudica had been told that Redbeard was not only strong, but quick—his size would still prove a hindrance. Though, simultaneously as her tentacles emerged, a strange fume emitted from the muddy substance that had consumed the entirety of the building they occupied. It traversed the air, filling up the area with its misty, acidic properties that tore at everything it wanted. The flies and insects that had been scurrying around, had they not been consumed in the swamp, found themselves scorched by the acid fog that begun to fill up the space that Boudica was occupying. While she was certain Redbeard would escape this attack, he would find her body larger, and larger exponentially, until she had consumed the entirety of the area, and his people. Yet, should they have escaped, the fog would never let them escape, for it contaminated the very air they breathed. The fact that insulators had existed simply slipped the Red Titan's mind. Flashing back to his more youthful days when he acquired the fruit, he was told to stay clear of fighters who possessed the ability to negate his electrical currents. But Redbeard was no longer that inexperience logia user. Through decades of training and fighting, Redbeard has honed his skills with his fruit and come up with plenty of other ways to fight opponents if his ability to shock targets was negated. As the barrage of tentacles surrounded him and deprived him of much room, his options were limited. Stopping the flow of electricity below his feet, he sealed his eyes as the attack drew closer. "Raiun!", he mumbled, as a massive explosion surrounded his entire essence. By taking on his logia state, Redbeard would super-heat the air by streaming high voltage of electricity throughout his body. The result cause the air around him to heat up dramatically summoning a massive thunderclap. The sheer magnitude of the explosion would at least put a halt to the attacks for a few seconds if she were to continue to aim at him. Avoiding yet another troublesome attack, Redbeard noticed the fumes the were spreading throughout the battlefield. "Poison...?" he thought. Fortunately, one of the many facets of his devil fruit ability was the fact he no longer needed air to breath. Surrounded by a black aura of lightning, Redbeard prepared to launch his next attack. "You've become quite troublesome. The fact your abilities counter mine makes for quite the problem. But let's see who lasts longer." Coating his arms in Busoshoku: Koka yet again, Redbeard suddenly vanished. His plan was rather simple in concept. As Boudica continuously increased his size, she was only making herself a bigger target and slowing herself down. Also, unlike her logia powers, her haki is a finite source that need to be spread throughout her transformation in order for her to continue to avoid his attacks. Thus it was of the utmost importance Redbeard took advantage of all these factors. Utilizing , to remove the limitations his brain has placed, Redbeard gained access to fifty percent of his muscles' full potential. And so, the series of attacks began. Through his devil fruit, Redbeard would not only increase his speed to incredible levels but focus streams of electricity into his coated his fists to release heated shockwaves that would incinerate the mud that were immune to his physical attacks. And with his dark aura not requiring the constant release of haki unlike her own, Redbeard was able to focus his haki into his fists which would require less of him. By disappearing and reappearing with the intentions of dealing blows throughout her massive physique randomly, and through the support of his enhance sensory perception, he hoped the continuous assault would not only eliminate some of the mud but also eventually lead to a powerful attack to Boudica's substantial body in attempt to take her out of commotion. One shot, that's all he needed. Boudica chuckled as Redbeard flashed from one spot to another, dealing blows to her contorted figure that were negated by both her Haki and insulator. Yet, as Redbeard had deduced earlier, her Haki was truly finite, and the more her body continued to grow, the greater amount of Haki she was truly using. Though, Boudica’s aim was not to outlast Redbeard, but rather, to outlast his habitat, and his people. Soon, her body would grow large enough to consume the bath house he occupied, any individuals within, and by the time he had stopped her, the acidic stench that leaked from her body would prove deadly to those who breathed it in. The poison, as Boudica indicated, was not for Redbeard, but for the individuals nearby. Regardless, the assault he launched against her could not go ignored, and while her Kenbunshoku Haki revealed every intent of his attack, she simply could not keep up with lightning; not this large at least. From her mudded body, several clones of Boudica jumped free, leaping to intersect Redbeard’s attacks. As he charged with an attack, a clone’s fist met him, to which he easily dissipated. Yet, just as quickly as it was destroyed, it had reformed, and another one had met to take its place to intersect his next assault on a “random” part of her body. In a specific essence, as long as Boudica retained her clones, there was no continued need to continue pumping new Haki into her body, for the Haki that had existed no longer continued to be used in order to filter Redbeard’s own, and, unlike her Haki, her ability to craft clones was truly infinite. As each second passed, and she grew larger, Boudica spawned more swampy version of herself into existence to account for the increase in surface area, positioning them in areas that would allow them to reach every aspect of her body should she require it with no delay. “What will you do now, Redbeard!” Boudica’s clone recited in harmony, having gone, at this point, from a few to dozens in a matter of seconds. “I’ve almost consumed your bathhouse in its entirety, and I’ve continued to poison your air with my scent,” another set of clones begun, their numbers becoming so great that they’ve effectively begun spawning from one another, each stepping to take Redbeard’s punch as he flashed across the battlefield. “I thought you were the great emperor of Elbaf, the one who would protect his people. If you wish for their lives, then beg for it, Redbeard.” Columns of mud exploded upwards from her body in efforts to catch Redbeard as he surged across her body. The tore through the air as they rose up around the corners of what seemed to be her body, looking to form a ceiling around Redbeard, to trap him in a makeshift room of sludge. Though, because the columns responded to her will alone, only a single command was required by Boudica for it to complete its mission, for in truth, it were the extra clones that had been generated commanding the very wall to be built, allowing the original to focus on Redbeard. Should he break through her forces, she prepared her body to allow the man to go right into her body the next occurrence he struck, for if he was punching downwards, his momentum would carry him right into the deepest pits of her bottomless body, and then he would be under her mercy to emerge safe, or at all. As it became quite apparent his strategy wasn't working, Redbeard stopped his barrage of attacks and remained in the sky. Watching as his paradise sunk into the nasty swamp, a rather disappointed expression appeared on his face. "What a troublesome power indeed." Due to the fact she's the invading party, she's able to utilize her power to the greatest extent. Incautious of her surroundings she was able to directly and indirectly harm the King by bringing in his country into the fray. Redbeard needed to think of something quickly before the entire nation would be brought into this. Then suddenly an idea hit him. One that could be risky but if all goes according to plan. Withdrawing his weapon Mjolnir from its holster, Redbeard held the weapon with both hands. "Here goes nothing..." The Red Titan began to rotate his entire body using the hammer, extending his arms out completely to cover a wider range. With every rotation, he continued to accelerate gaining more and more momentum. The wind around him began to follow, coating his electric body in powerful gusts of wind. After only a few moments, Redbeard's attack began to manifest. Spinning to gather the cool air of the ocean coast and heating the air within his immediate vicinity, a tornado began to emerge, a massive one at that. Transforming into his ethereal state, Redbeard began to release large amounts of dark electricity into the vortex granting it almost shield of extemely high voltage haki. The goal of the technique was simple. As the winds span ferociously where his house once stood, it was designed to take in all of Boudica's mud and destroy it with it's incredible heat. But that's not all, with Boundica still maintaining her logia state, she'd inevitably be pulled into this cyclone of incinerating-shocking haki filled cyclone, where massive load of damage would be dealt. Very similar to the last attack, this one combined many aspects of Redbeard's devil fruit ability. Inside the tornado massive explosions and thunderclaps were taking place. It would only take seconds for the tornado to swallow-up Boudica's scattered essence. "Risk it for the biscuit, I suppose." Redbeard thought, manipulating his electricity to guide the tornado and make sure it does not lose track. Above the tornado, thunder clouds began to emerge. "Barbarossa....what have you done?" Tamtosu spat, in shock of his attack. While currently under his control, it would only take one misstep to see the cyclone hit the rest of the land, causing mass destruction to his people. "I better go alert the rest of the higher-ups" The maelstrom of lightning and flames that erupted from Redbeard began pulling Boudica’s swampy body towards it, churning the earth that rested beneath the swamp to be unearthed by the force it generated, bringing immense storms overhead as it did so. She desperately fought against the coming force, spewing sludge towards him in the hundreds of gallons to hopefully slow his attack, yet all that approached incinerated into what seemed to be nothingness. However, there was a momentary halt in his twisting and turning, for it was ultimately his own muscles that seemed to generate that. “Die, Redbeard!!” Boudica shrieked in a fiery desperation. Larger, thicker streams of mud shot towards him, tearing through the atmosphere with its might that it howled against the winds that Redbeard’s massive frame had generated. Infused with her own Busoshoku Haki, the streams clashed against Redbeard’s own armament, and a thick electricity tore across the lands, ripping apart the very foundation that made the area what it was. A bright light infused the area, blinding all those spectating in a moment of brief silence and confusion. ---- Her clothes were tattered, her body bruised and her arm scorched with heat. Her flesh tinged with discomfort as she remained motionless in a pit of broken earth. Even though she had overused her Busoshoku Haki, her Kenbunshoku was highly active. She could sense his presence, and had discovered that she failed in her mission. Though, there was a tinge of amusement seen in her weak, exhausted expression, one that she had rarely bore before as she laid upon the restless hearth. “Damn, I-I can’t believe this,” she expressed softly, her voice raspy and dry. “H-He really did it. He was ready to sacrifice his own people to protect them,” Boudica continued to herself. “What a crazy bastard.” After the debris cleared and the smoke faded, Redbeard towered over the fallen Boudica. "If it weren't for your ugly fruit, I may considered taking you out for a good time." he snickered, sensing the anger of his subjects across the island. "I'd prefer not to end up fighting a meaningless war against a Yonkō thus I suggest you leave before you make matters worst." Redbeard instructed before walking away from the the Demon Giant where his chief of staff, met with him. "You've really done some serious damage the island. We have plenty of injuries and unknown if we have any casualties." Tamotsu commented curious to see how the King would deal with the crowd. "Tell them my opponent was one of those vulgar demon giants and that she questioned my pride...They'll understand."